vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
113285-so-amp-and-ability-points-from-pvp
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- It's not a matter of usable in pvp too, it's a matter of important and hard to come by for pve. There's a reason no one ever puts pve related rewards into pvp systems, you don't want people doing things they dislike so much that they actively avoid for things they feel are necessities | |} ---- So human is telling, has no need for 10 additional AMP and Ability points in PvP? | |} ---- And... you're complaining about this now? When 1800 rating weapons have been coveted as raiding equipment since launch? :rolleyes: Pretty sure 1800 carries are more harmful to the PvP community than encouraging PvE players to farm a bit of prestige (some of whom might even stay and become enthusiasts because they enjoyed it more than they thought). | |} ---- ---- the game repeating the same mistakes over and over doesn't make it better. How can you have fun in pvp when half the people are just afk or running around the outskirts looking at walls? completely one sided matches aren't fun for anyone | |} ---- ---- Of course not, I'm just surprised this is the part where you complain. I haven't seen you on an anti-1800-weapon crusade. | |} ---- ---- ---- actually if you never tried it you don't have any pvp gear and will likely get crushed so hard it will demotivate you further. pvp stats make for a pretty extreme imbalance | |} ---- ---- It is happening on both sides, and it's not fun either way In ranked as well, no one cares about ranked when they all know it means nothing and is getting reset shortly edit: my team just walked 4 masks in a row without even seeing a dominion, loading cargo simulator ftw! | |} ---- ---- I've had nothing but good BGs all day. like 20-25 BGs total, all of them were good with almost no afkers or botters. Perhaps 1-2 that i didnt even notice. Drop 3 is maybe comming in less than a month, if everything goes according to plans and so on. One month is more than enough to farm your 1500 rating gear. We've been doing RBGs during evenings for the last few weeks, sadly too few people are queing during the days because of the reason you mentioned. Only reason you have to not queue RBG at the moment is "I am aiming to get season 1 top player awards and rating is being reset so ill have to do it all again anyway.", but they even announced that they are going to give mid-season rewards to the top players so that is now mute. You start at 1200 rating, if you get to 1250 you get 2 new items. If you get to 1300 you get another 2. And so on. Each 50 rating will reward you with something new untill 1500 rating. In other words, Unless you have 1500 rating or higher, you still have every reason in the world to queue RBG. Todays patch, combined with your issue (that no1 else seems to be having) gives us another reason. RBGs usually contain players who are interested in winning to gain rating, so no afkers. And it rewards you with prestiege for the AMP points. | |} ---- ---- I worked up to 1900 in arenas, im no stranger to pvp my 5's team all quit aside from me because they felt the pvp was terrible The bg's are just bad, rated is currently at unknown queue and practice is just a mess | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Enter the "gimme" crowd. If these guys can spend any time NOT playing the game but still reaping the rewards, they will. It's not a matter of how much easier it is to contribute vs. laziness, rather a matter of forcing people who don't enjoy PvP in the first place to start joining matches in order to get rewards that the majority of the player base will deem absolutely neccessary. It never even dawned on me until tbis post, but that was a very poor decision. Personally, I find this behavior detestable and will report any abusers. | |} ---- It doesn't work. The players you report have days in which to do everything they want to do. I do not believe that anyone is banned in any meaningful way for this. There's no incentive to report; players aren't instantly reprimanded, and when they are, it doesn't matter, the damage is done. This has been going on long enough now CRB. Suggestion; anyone still in the spawning area when the NEXT spawn happens is kicked from the BG. Anyone not in the right room in Halls after X amount of time is kicked. Anyone finishing a BG with 0 damage or 0 healing done (and didn't join within the last minute) is instantly reported. Add report player capabilities directly to the score sheet, in much the same way MOBAs do... etc etc etc. Another issue with the system; kills give too much prestige, losing gives too many rewards. Whether winning gives move prestige on paper is irrelevant; a player who ignores objectives and focuses entirely on killing other players is showered with prestige and onscreen +Prestige text. The perception of prestige gain is much greater. PvP is full of people who either AFK or ignore objectives to maximise prestige gain. You can see it all the time; 4v1 because it grants more prestige than losing the 4v4 battle for the mask. I'm personally happy that more people are in BGs. Maybe some people will stick with it, and progress into rateds. But right now, there's a high volume of AFKing, and the system still allows it. As an aside, AMPs and Ability points are not PvE rewards. | |} ---- What exactly do you mean here? Because you DO get those items from getting gold in the dungeons / rep vendors... so they very much ARE PvE rewards as well. | |} ---- Pretty sure he meant "PvE-centric rewards". As in: More coveted by PvE gamers. But as stated many times in this thread before: That's nonsense. The only two issues: - You don't get them just for participating in PvE. You actually have to do stuff. - You can't police deadbeat players as efficiently in PvP as in PvE. | |} ---- ---- Gotcha, yea that makes no sense, as obviously the points are just as PvE centric as PvP centric. I see the point about PvE versus PvP activities; but I'm going to call just a little bit of BS on it. you get PvP prestige for just showing up and doing PvP you ALSO get PvE Rep for just showing up and doing PvE / dailies Both of those are sources of points now. In addition you also get points from medalling (Gold IIRC) the dungeons; there doesn't seem to be a PvP equivalent at this time (perhaps a few for completing warplots might be added eventually) If anything, the PvP players get shafted because their opportunities to obtain points even from just showing up are much more limited than PvE players, who can just cap their rep in daily areas and get as many if not more than the PvPer's. afker's have always been a problem regardless, easy solution is allow friendly fire :) (after 15 seconds of inactivity) | |} ---- ---- ---- The difference is you aren't screwing over your team, no matter how badly you suck at dailies. ;) Edit: Okay, R-12 and especially the Tree event (if you're trying for gold medal) can actually be sabotaged by too many AFKers. Still not as badly as a PvP match though! | |} ---- I don't disagree in the least. But that's always been an issue, long before the points were put in (which I am still a bit not happy about mind you)... Like I said, No more Afk problem, and the kills will give the active players more prestige :D | |} ---- ---- i edited. how is it intended? they punish the whole team by being canon fodders. good thing now Qs pop but i'ld rather wait and have teammates that can do smth than those... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Lol do those who play pvp not want amps? besides pvp players have to do PVE to get the others, stop crying. | |} ---- ---- well how does this work for a player on Defense dutty at base in tikki BG? i would be booted becouse iam standing there moving slightly waiting for masks to get stolen? its a common practice in the BG....or it only applies to grave yard? | |} ---- I play defense in Walatiki as well, and I don't normally just stand still and do nothing for the entire match. ;) | |} ---- ---- And this is an important point. Many PvE players are going to step into PvP, farm 13000 Prestige for the AMPs and Ability points and have a miserable time doing it, as they're simply not equipped. They'll farm 13k and not one piece of prestige will go on gear. They're unlikely to come back. I get the feeling that the design goals of these changes were; Provide PvP players a mechanism to get AMPs and APs Get more PvE/casual players into PvP and exploring it's progression. And this change achieves; Well geared PvP players needing currency enter practice as to not mess with their rating while farming, bring us back to scrubs vs 1800. PvE players enter in PvE gear and are shredded on sight, leading to AFK'ing or fight and objective avoidance. I still maintain that rateds should require a gearscore to enter, and that AMPs and APs should be available on hitting a set of ratings, in much the same as the path system rewards them at level 15 and 30. Grats! You hit 1500 rating! Have an AMP, cupcake! This would mirror the other systems too. Rewards for progression. Not for simply being there. | |} ---- Which is why you circle the masks when guarding, using a pump skill to pop their stealth.... If you are literally standing still, not doing anything while staring at the flag you'll see the stalker after its too late :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah but standing dead still, not moving the camera, not doing *anything* is still (I assume) a bit different. Like I said, I play Defense and still do *enough* not to be kicked/reported for being idle. ;) | |} ---- No worries; the idle algorithm only kicks on for literally doing nothing (no movement, no camera turning, no abilities, etc. So defending a point shouldn't kick you as long as you are actively defending (looking around, trying to pop stealths, etc) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I think its good idea to breath a bit of life back into a declining aspect of the game. Now im a bit confused about them.. is it possible to cap the amp/ability points from pvp only or is it capped at 2? | |} ---- I play both theres other ways for pve'rs to get their points.. unless its limited and to cap you have to pvp.. i can see a bit of an issue with that and vice versa. PVP's not wanting to do dungeons or paths to get their points. | |} ---- Well... let me re-formulate my though: I meant why in the case of a THEME-PARK game make it worst than other type of game. Themepark doesn't mean PvE was implement before. | |} ---- Even if you get every single unique AMP and Ability point available from every source it's not enough to max you out. They are just so incredibly scarce and important that any guaranteed way to get one is something you can't pass up. The problems though are a bunch of things compacted the whole 1800 weapons thing should have been a lesson why you don't put pve desirables as something you can just grind out in pvp without any real pvp the announcement that everyone's current rating progress is meaningless makes rated a ghost town putting in something everyone feels they absolutely need in a grindable spot and no low end pvp gear that can be easily obtained to start out. Even the crafted stuff requires grinding pvp for patterns and then grinding pvp for materials so now you have 1800 premade groups crushing people in practice you have a ton of pve people with no pvp gear running around popping like grapes being useless and dragging down others you have the groups that don't want anything to do with it except the reward at the end It's just making the whole bg environment toxic as can be. my last match today to get the second AMP point was a halls match where the dominion just ran to middle and did /dance waiting to die over and over as a group. I don't have fun winning without a fight just as much as i hate losing because no ones willing to put up a fight Having them as a reward in the winners box was never a problem because you actually had to try to win. Minor jealousy of pvp access was all there was about that try to keep in mind in my original post I never said pvp players don't want the points too and I also never said I was exclusively losing That's just rants from people that feel a need to add more details than actually exist | |} ---- No offense but I don't think you're getting the point. People that are idling aren't doing it because its a 'safe' strat. Let me phrase this as a personal opinion because this is exactly how I feel. I think PvP in this game is boring as *cupcake*. Sorry, that's just how it is, but consequently, I have no PvP gear whatsoever. Now my raid performance is tied to grinding out 13k(?) prestige from BGs. If I weren't going to get banned for it, I absolutely would queue into a BG and AFK while doing homework, or hell even playing Hearthstone, because both of those activities are significantly more engaging than getting blown up in a sea of telegraphs. I have no incentive to actually equip PvP gear because that would cost me the very prestige I'm trying to farm. As it is, I'm pretty sure I don't have the will to subject myself to PvP so I will probably just /sigh as I get out-dps'd by people that do, but I'm sure there are many out there that feel the same as me but will actually risk AFKing. | |} ---- I'm going to make this as blunt and clear as possible. If a player needs EXTRA amp and ability points to for any content in game, or if they are under the misapprehension that extra amps and ability points improve their performance in GA / DS then they're a bad player and they should feel bad. Now to be sure, I'm not suggesting you are a bad player; but making an abstract, generalized statement. You can farm the extras as drops; you can buy them with Elder Gems, you can buy them with plat, you can get them from PvE and PvP.... They are 1) not necessary for any content, nor do they make you any better as a player 2) now incredibly easy to obtain. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- If the only way to get them was though PvP then the OP might have a small point... Because you're putting general progression in PvP, so to get the max possible AMP and points you had to PvP then yeah that would be an issue. Anyone who doesn't want to PvP shouldn't ever feel they're forced to do so, just to advance their character. But seeing how that's just one way you can get a given reward, and you can get it by doing other things... I just can't see how the OP has a point at all. | |} ---- I like to think of that as PVP attunement. XD | |} ---- ---- ---- They can hurt PvE experience in gold Veterans. Maybe it would be better to use pvp reputations and let players farm daily pvp quests for a month... (Actually, I would like to see it other way around, at least some possibility to grind PvE reputation 24h a day... the pain of having alts is strong with this one.) | |} ---- They have to put out an effort if they want to get gold veterans. You don't have to try to farm prestige, and honestly the gold or bust from PVE players will hurt the experience of other PVE players more than PVP players trying to gold. Further it is easier for PVE players to avoid problematic gold runs with premades. since even if you premade in PVP, you could get an opposing team of afkers, which will degrade your experience. Sure, you can get prestige faster by trying, but if you really don't like PVP and are only doing it for the reward (amp/ability points) semi-afk is too attractive. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- They really can't contribute, they run PvE gear and get wrecked in 5s because they just don't care/don't run a pvp setup/etc. These changes (currently) are practically made to order for wrecking the fun of PvP for a few days. General attitude every match is "Shut up, I'm getting my amps I don't care if I'm not doing any damage/afking/playing in PvE gear.". In fact, they even go as far as saying PvP is awful/boring while crying about how unbalanced it is in their PvE gear. Honestly, worst PvP I've ever had in this game started after patch, the changes to PvP itself are great but the players are just making it unbearable. | |} ---- Better analogy, queueing for a dungeon as a medic DPS. ...too soon? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm on Exile side and I play far more PvP than the average person, I know that for every bad game with 5+ pve players on my team that the dominion are thinking they're having a great game etc. etc.. The attitude problem is with PvE players though just acting like jumping into PvP with no gear/not even caring is ok because they NEED amps and that they should not get blues or anything. | |} ---- Great in theory but its not happening they just stand talking about how stupid it is to need to PVP while standing in the spawn point. | |} ---- ---- I sincerely hope we get a wave of bans for this behavior. "There's nothing to do at 50 in this game... OMG I have to DO something? /rage" WTF is wrong with you people? I'd really like to understand their reasoning for playing games at all if all they wanna do is something else. | |} ---- They won't be very accessible when you get banned. Horrible way to rationalize it. The price is plummeting, so buying them is becoming a very viable option and, along with the EG vendor you should have no problem getting them. Single player games might be a little more suited to your "ME ME ME!" style of gameplay. | |} ---- I don't PvP often, but when I do I play to win. I'm not the best PvPer in the world, hell I wouldn't even say I'm good. But I play for the team. I'll echo that the problem, imo, isn't that they're available for prestige, it's that people just don't want to put in effort. It's an attitude issue through and through. But lets use the same logic that was used on the RP Server with the announcement of Mega-Servers... Sure some of your matches may be ruined, but those that are just there for the points will eventually be culled over the course of a couple weeks as they get their points and who knows, maybe you'll make a few converts in the process and get some people that actually enjoy PvP'ing from time to time and contribute to the team like myself... | |} ---- ---- Thank you! I guess it just means you must have bought level 1 at some point to get level 2. | |} ---- So refreshing. Thanks, yo, for not being an entitled twit. Thank you for understanding that you're playing with other people, not just yourself. I really don't get why these guys don't just get mommy and daddy to play for them while being pat on the head and told, "You're so good at this!" | |} ---- ----